Technology and its use in patient care delivery is becoming increasingly pervasive. One way to decrease the public health burden of chronic and critical illness may be through technology-supported interventions that have the potential to improve bio-behavioral outcomes. Thus, developing a critical mass of nurse researchers who can examine the vital role of technology in therapeutic interventions within an interdisciplinary context is critically important. The goal of this training program is to provide rigorous research training centering on technology-supported interventions to improve bio-behavioral patient outcomes. The objectives are to provide: 1) the theoretical and conceptual base to support a program of research that examines ways in which technology-supported interventions might improve bio-behavioral outcomes, 2) the methodological skills to support the development of a research career, and 3) an environment that promotes, supports, and sustains interdisciplinary scholarly inquiry within this focal area. We are requesting 5 years of support to recruit 2 new pre-doctoral trainees in years 01-04 and 1 trainee in year 05 for a maximum of 3 years of support. Two postdoctoral trainees will be recruited in year 02 and 1 in years 03-05 for a maximum of 2 years of support. Nine primary training faculty, 5 secondary training faculty, and 14 interdisciplinary training faculty will provide guidance and expertise in technology, research methods, analytic techniques, and a broad research base focused on the application of technology supported interventions. Clearly, the nurse researcher of the future needs to be able to design, apply, and evaluate relevant technology, examine the acceptability of high-tech solutions to patients, and collaborate with bioengineers to refine existing or develop new technologies that have the potential to assist/augment the delivery of interventions and improve bio-behavioral outcomes. Unquestionably, this program will enable trainees to be well-positioned to conduct innovative, state-of-the-art research.